Ultraman Phoenix
Ultraman Phoenix (ウルトラマン フェニックス, Urutoraman Fushichou) is one of Ultraman Gamma's friends along with Ultraman Sol and a student of Ultraman Typhoon. He can combine with both of his friends to form Ultraman Aurora. Profile, Body Features and Modes Profile *'Human Host': Orochi Takeda (temporary host) *'Transformation Item': Willpower *'Homeworld': Land of Light (Ultraman Gamma Continuity) *'Height': 40 meters (Can grow up to 50) *'Weight': 35,000 tons *'Age': 9,000 years *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Jump Height': 800 m *'Swimming Speed': 200 knots *'Grip Strength': 50,000 tons *'Time Limit': 4 minutes *'Occupation': Explorer, combatant *'Relationships': **Ultraman Gamma: Best Friend **Ultraman Sol: Best Friend **Ultraman Typhoon: Teacher *'Likes': His friends, sparring, exploring *'Dislikes': Monsters Body teatures *'Phoenix Eyes': Ultraman Phoenix eyes can see invisible enemies. *'Protecters': Ultraman Phoenix has light-absorbing protecters on his chest and shoulders. These are indestructable. *'Color Timer': Ultraman Phoenix has a Color Timer. *'Head Fin': The fin at the back of Phoenix's head, covering his neck, despite what most would think, it is not armor, not intentionally. It is the Ultra equivalent of having long hair. *'Phoenix Crystal': The diamond on Ultraman Phoenix's forehead. *'Ultra Armor': The basic skin of Ultras. However, Phoenix is red and blue, similar to Ultraman Mebius' Phoenix Brave mode with siver lines instead of gold. Forms *'Flash Mode': Ultraman Phoenix's normal red, blue and silver mode. Techniques Flash Mode *'Phoenix Flash Shot': Ultraman Phoenix's signature move, fired from a + position. *'Light Bullets' (光弾, Kei Tama): A basic attack shared by all Ultras, small blasts of light fired from Ultraman Phoenix's hand. *'Specium Ray': A basic attack shared by all Ultras, a beam fired from a + position. Finisher. Combos *'Light Needles (光の矢印, Kei Ya)': A combo move with Ultraman Gamma, Ultraman Phoenix fires the Light Bullet while Ultraman Gamma fires the Gamma Needles. These combine to make a medium strength arrow. Finisher. *'Gamma Phoenix Bolt (ガンマ フェニックス ボルト, Ganma Fushichou Boruto)': An attacked performed like the Ultra Double Flasher, Ultraman Phoenix gets on his knees in front of Ultraman Gamma and put their hands together. This creates a blue energy beam which can destroy powerful monsters. Finisher. Physical techniques In melee combat, Ultraman Phoenix mainly uses kicks. *'Ultra Chop' (超パンチ, Urutora Chappu): A basic chop. *'Ultra Punch' (超パンチ, Urutora Ponchi): A basic punch. *'Ultra Kick' (超キック, Urutora Keri): A basic kick **'Rapid Kick' (迅速なキック, Rensha Keri): Ultraman Phoenix leaps into the air and lands several rapid-fire kicks to the enemy's face before landing. **'Phoenix Kick' (フェニックス キック, Fushichou Keri): Similar to the Leo Kick, Ultraman Phoenix leaps into the air and energizes his foot, striking the target. Finisher. Other Techniques *'Ultra Combine' (ウルトラのコンバイン, Urutora Kumiawaseru): Ultraman Phoenix can combine with Ultraman Gamma and Ultraman Sol to create Ultraman Aurora. Equipment *'Phoenix Braclelet' (フェニックス ブレスレット, Fushichou Buresuretto): Similar to the Ultra Bracelet, the Phoenix Bracelet is a multi-purpose weapon. It has the appearance of a flaming bird on the outside, the wings make the bow for the Phoenix Arrow. **'Phoenix Arrow' (フェニックスの矢印, Fushichou Ya): A bow and arrow made of fire, Ultraman Phoenix's finisher. Finisher. **'Phoenix Needle' (フェニックス針, Fushichou Hari): A long, thin beam fired from the Phoenix Bracelet's "mouth". **'Phoenix Flare' (フェニックス フレア, Fushichou Furea): An SOS signal from Ultraman Phoenix's Phoenix Bracelet. Not used in shows. *'Ultra Converter' (ウルトラコンバーター, Urutorakonbātā): The Ultra Converter is an arm bracelet that can restore energy. Used to revive Gamma in episode 6, when he was defeated by Rezarus and Razerus. Appearance Ultraman Phoenix resembles a mix between Ultraman Nexus Junis Mode and Ultraman Hikari with Ultraman Mebius Phoenix Brave's coloration. Phoenix has a diamond on his forehead known as the Phoenix Diamond. He has a Protecter on his chest and shoulders that absorbs light energy for attacks. He has a larger fin, not very common to Ultras. It is their version of having longer hair. History Ultraman Phoenix is best friends with Ultraman Gamma and Ultraman Sol, first meeting when they were training under Ultraman Typhoon. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Zombiejiger Category:Ultraman Gamma Continuity Category:Ultras